


☣ Is He... Guilmon

by Averageweeb



Category: Digimon Tamers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averageweeb/pseuds/Averageweeb
Summary: ☣Averageweeb | Digimon TamersIf you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!We enjoy having new writers in our group!⌢(╭⌢⚉◉⌣(╰⌣FATE SPINNERS"A tangled skein we weave."





	☣ Is He... Guilmon

Skull was driving on his motorcycle on his way to get bread after he ate it all.

He also wanted to get more make up to cover up some red scales that have been appearing all over his body. Along with the scales, he also had a weird mark on his own stomach.

Skull then noticed a large mass of fog in front of him, he was naturally curious and decided to check it out.

What Skull saw in that fog was a green ogre like being and it was starting to charge toward him.

Skull's eyes then turn to silts and a flame came out of his mouth. 

"Pyro Sphere!"  

The ogre then turned into data as soon he was hit by the attack and Skull absorbed the data.

 

Takato was getting some homework done when he noticed his Digivice go off.

"Could he be back." Takato thought

<

**Author's Note:**

> ☣ _Averageweeb | Digimon Tamers_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢(╭⌢  
>  ⚉◉  
>  ⌣(╰⌣  
>  FATE SPINNERS  
>  "A tangled skein we weave."


End file.
